1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to hydrotherapy jets and more particularly to hydrotherapy jets generating a pulsating water stream.
2. Description of the Related Art
Spas, hot tubs, pools and bathtubs may use water discharge jets to accomplish a variety of pleasing massaging effects for their occupants. Typical jets include a rotating outlet or eyeball, with water flow through the outlet inducing the outlet's rotation to produce a pleasing massaging effect on users. A pulsating effect may also be produced using mechanical blocking devices to intermittently reduce and release a water flow, or using a hydraulic pumping device to distribute water through multiple outlets in front of a rotor. Unfortunately, use of either rotating mechanical or hydraulic pumping devices increases system component count and adds complexity in comparison to fixed jet systems, thus increasing the cost and weight of such systems.
A need continues to exist for a spa that provides massage effects without adding additional complexity and cost to the discharge jet.